


You Can Do Better Than Me, But I Can't Do Better Than You

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abused!Gavin, Angst, But mostly angst, M/M, a bit of fluff at the end, angst everywhere, protective!Michael, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if he dies, Geoff? Gavin can’t die! After all the bullshit that asshole has put me through, I fucking deserve my happily ever after Disney ending! Gavin can’t die it’s not fair! Some asshole just can’t come in, beat the shit out of my boy and leave him to die! Gavin can’t die…Geoff what if Gavin dies?"</p><p> </p><p>Or: The one in which Gavin's being abused by this guy named Mark and Michael realizes how much he needs his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Do Better Than Me, But I Can't Do Better Than You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like 2 hours -or less- so it's nothing amazing. Enjoy it though c:

It’s nothing serious, the first time it happens he assures everyone he’s perfect fine. Gavin promises everyone he’s just a stupid idiot who fell off his bed. Everyone accepts this as a truthful answer, because Gavin’s just that much of a moron. 

But then it happens again, and Gavin’s not as bouncy and happy as normal. He brushes it off as nothing and turns to his Let’s Play, ignoring all the questions by putting his headphones on. 

And a week later he comes to work again, deflated and injured.

Fuck, how many things can you fall off, trip over, or run into that leave bruises like those? 

~

Gavin walks in wearing his Creeper scarf, putting on a smile that seems a bit strained but no one says anything. It’s lunch and its only Ray, Gavin and Michael in the office-everyone having gone out to lunch. And Ray decides pull the scarf off Gavin-just to get a reaction (He’s been so “flinchy lately). And Gavin…Gavin had bruises everywhere. They were all over his neck, and shaped like handprints. Someone hurt Gavin. Immediately Ray ran to get Geoff, while Michael could only sit and stare. 

How had someone hurt his boy? His little Gavin? That just didn’t seem to make since at all.

“Ga...Gavin?” His voice cracked and Michaels’ heart burned like fuck, because in the many years of his life, nothing hurt him more than this. Suddenly seeing how skinny Gavin was, how tired he looked, and that maybe, maybe, those bruises weren’t accidents. Nothing hurt more.

“I’m sorry, Mi-cool.” And then somehow his heart burned more, Gavin had never seemed so fucking sad. In all the time Michael knew Gavin he never once had seen him cry. 

Then somehow Gavin’s in his lap, crying into his shoulder mumbling about how sorry he is and Micheal just holds him in the chair that’s way too small for both of them. And then Geoffs standing over them, looking at Gavin’s neck and his eyes are wide. 

“WHAT THE FUCK GAVIN!?” Geoffs screaming-obviously worried and scared but Gavin can’t hear the tone in the older man’s voice-he just hears the screaming. So Gavin just clings to Michael like a life line and whimpers a ‘I’m sorry’.

“Geoff!” Michael stops him mid rant, and everyone single person in the room stops to look at him. Gavins so genuinely terrified of Geoff right now it’s just not okay.

“Oh fuck…What the hell happened Gavin?” 

-

Gavin goes on to explain how he’s been dating this guy named Mark for a few months and he was really sweet at first and now he’s just angry at Gavin all the time. And Gavin just keeps saying how he’s sorry for being a twat. And how he’s sorry for this, and sorry for that, and it keeps breaking everyone’s heart. 

Gavin just curls up to Michael more as he tells his story, and at this point he’s mostly just talking to himself about everything. And then he says something that makes Michaels heart stop beating, along with Ray, Geoff, Ryan, Bernie, and Jack’s.

“I know it’s stupid to stay with someone like this, I should have learned last time but I didn't, why didn't I?” 

“Gav, what do you mean learned last time.” Jack asks kneeling in front of the boy, who looks down at him from where he’s ‘hiding’ in Michaels embrace- more or less just burying his face in the boys neck.

“There used to be a guy at home, and he’s was lovely…until he wasn't.”

-

By the end of the day, everyone (Michael and Geoff) convince Gavin to break up with Mark.

He promises he’ll be fine, and with hugs from everyone he’s off to end his relationship ‘with dickhead’.

~~~~

Gavin isn’t on time for work, and Geoff rushes in panicking because Gavin never came home last night. No one really gets any work done all morning.

“YOU’RE MY BOY MI-COOOOL” Gavin’s stupid voice fills the room, and it takes a moment but Michael realizes that’s Gavin’s ringtone.

“Hello?! Gav?” 

“It hurts Mi-cool.” The voice is weak and breathing heavy but it’s Gavins voice for cure.

“What hurts? Gavin what happened?!” Michael is shooting worried looks to Geoff and Jack as he stands up and grabs his keys.

“Everything hurts, Michael.” Michael’s heart breaks again, but theres no time for that Disney crap-Gavins hurt.

“Where are you?” Michael is clutching the phone for dear life as he runs out of the office, and goes to where Gavin says he is. A minute into the drive Gavin stops replying.

-

Michael storms into the /seemingly/ empty apartment and sees Gavin laying face-down on the ground, a little pool of blood by his arm, limbs every which way.

Michael’s suddenly on the phone with 9-11, begging the lady to get help here as fast as possible he can’t lose his Gavin.

“Hey Gav, Gav you need to wake up now you asshole. Please.” Michael’s heart is in overdrive, Gavin can’t be dead. He just can’t. 

“Come on, the paramedics will get here and then you’ll be okay. They’ll fix you up and after you’re okay I’ll let you take me to that stupid Italian place you always begged for okay? And, And I won’t be a pussy and I’ll tell you how much I fucking love you okay? Please just don’t die. Please.” Michael’s crying and the paramedics have to pry him off Gavin, and soon he’s in the hospital waiting room. Gavin had flat lined in the ambulance –twice- and it was only a 15 minute ride to the hospital.  
Michael ends up on the phone with Geoff, explaining what happened, where he’s at. And just ends up crying down the phone to the older man.

“What if he dies, Geoff? Gavin can’t die! After all the bullshit that asshole has put me through, I fucking deserve my happily ever after Disney ending! Gavin can’t die it’s not fair! Some asshole just can’t come in, beat the shit out of my boy and leave him to die! Gavin can’t die…Geoff what if Gavin dies?”

“He won’t.”

-

Michael will argue that was the only time Geoff has ever been right- Gavin doesn’t die. The brit ends up in a medical induced coma for a few days, but he doesn’t die.

-

It’s about 9:30 in the morning when Gavin decides to rejoin the world. Michael’s in the plastic chair by the bed, clutching the boy’s hand –talking nonsense.  
“I love you, you moron. Please wake up. Team Nice Dynamite needs to be complete again. So wake up. Wake up so I can kiss you and be stupid and mushy with you. And I swear to god I’ll be 100 times better than that asshole. Please?”  
“Love you too you twat.”


End file.
